


An Improvement

by Koniro_Yotsuyu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beating, Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koniro_Yotsuyu/pseuds/Koniro_Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team decides to give Hanamiya what's coming to him, Teppei saves him and that pisses him off further ((set during Hanamiya and Teppei’s last high-school year))</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic i dropped a year ago, but i'm deciding that i will finish my fics now, I want to have a more complete account, now that I have a webcomic, I kind of want to make myself finish things, it's kind of an exercise.

Hanamiya's back was pressed against a wall, his sides held by two stronger guys, he had struggled pointlessly; they kept punching and hitting him. He was still trying to come up with an escape plan when one of them got a bat out, smiling sadistically.  
"Where I come from, if you cause someone harm, your punishment should be just as or even more severe” he said playing with the bat in his hand, and Hanamiya couldn’t help the terror that spread in his chest.  
"So, you just ruined our ace's career, I think it’s only fair that we do the same to you. He had an ankle and an elbow lessoned, usually id use the exact same spots but I would rather let you continue writhing in pain and make you leave this sport for good, you shouldn’t be here in the first place"  
Hanamiya struggled again, starting to get desperate, he knew he deserved that and more, but he didn’t like to see the tables turned on him like that.  
"Are you scared?"  
Hanamiya shook his head "you wouldn't do it..." he tried  
He was answered with a hard blow to his stomach that made him cough blood "I wouldn’t count on that"  
And honestly, Hanamiya knew better than to count on it either, but just as the one with the bat tried to hit him but missed because he somehow magically struggled to move away, a tall man appeared in his blurred vision, the man was carrying a camera in his huge hands.  
"Hey hey now, I think we should all calm down, violence is not the way" looking as the others went right for his cam he moved it away "its transmitting an online signal. If you destroy it, it will still be saved in my computer and if you lay a finger in either one of us I won’t hesitate to share this video" he said, giving them a threatening look. Hanamiya started to wonder if having his legs broken wasn't a better option.  
"Please leave" said the former Seirin center simply "I won’t do anything with this video, I don’t want to ruin your club, and I’m pretty sure a good scare couldn't be bad for him, but please, you are better than this" He gave them his characteristic smile and next thing he knew, it was only the two of them, Hanamiya fell to the ground once the other two had left and stopped pressing him against the wall.  
Well, this was humiliating, he tried to stand up but his legs just wouldn’t answer him, no…he was NOT in shock! Especially not in front of that asshole Kiyoshi!! The taller one offered him a hand, but when he rejected it he lifted him up anyways  
"Are you ok?"  
"Wonderful, don’t touch me"  
The other just kept smiling "you know, my house is close to here, do you want to come?" he avoided mentioning the part where what he wanted him in his house for was to keep him warm, offer him some hot chocolate and help treating his wounds, Hanamiya would flat out refuse to those even more  
The brunette thought about it for a minute, his house was very far away from there, and he had already told his teammates to go without him, not to mention it would be very humiliating to go see them like that, so in the end he sighed and nodded his head, as much as he hated the idea, letting Kiyoshi help him was the best option  
The other helped him walk there. Once they got to his home, he made him go inside the apartment. He had to hold Hanamiya by the waist when they were going up the elevator because he would fall on his knees again otherwise. Once they were at his apartment, he closed the door behind the two of them and indicated that his guest should just sit down. He then turned on the heat of the room, it wasn’t too hot but that probably would make the other feel less self conscious than if he wrapped a blanket around him "can I offer you something"  
"Why the hell are you even bothering? And how did you find me?"  
"I was watching Seirin's game and when I walked the halls I heard them talk about making you pay so I figured I should do something about it" he explained  
"B-but why? I get it, heart of iron but... what the hell? Anyone else in your position would have rejoiced at the fact that someone was going to make me pay!" he groaned irritated at his goodie two shoes attitude, he wasn’t sure why it got to him so bad  
"Because then they would be falling to your level" he simply said "besides I want to think there's some good in you"  
"Oh..." his eyes watered up "r-really... n-no one ever did something like that for me and I just... I wouldn’t expect you, one of the people I’ve wronged the most too... To be the one who was there to help me... I’m sorry" he looked in the verge of tears but then he regained his composure instantly and stuck his tongue out "baaaaka, of course not, you are only stupid to have wasted that chance, I broke you and you weren’t the first or last one" he grinned, receiving only a very annoying condescending smile and a pat in the head, an honest to god pat in the head!!  
Fuck. That. Guy.  
"Even if you couldn’t play basketball ever again, you would still find a way to hurt others, you don’t hurt people for basketball you play basketball to hurt people. Maybe giving the first step and helping you could have a different resolution, or not, either way less has been lost now"  
He was right, and Hanamiya hated it  
"Can I offer you something to drink or eat?"  
"Yeah whatever" He had ran out of willpower to resist  
The Seirin member smiled and got him a big mug of hot chocolate and one for himself, annoyingly enough, it was delicious.  
"So this is where you live huh" he tried to make conversation so the only thing in both of their minds was not his presence in there… That and he was genuinely curious, up until then, he had only seen Teppei in the court, had only met one very righteous very annoying side of him.  
"Yup, it’s very small but I had to get closer to my job"  
"You are not in college?"  
"Oh, I am, but I also have a job"  
"Oh and what are those?"  
"Well I’m going to study to be a teacher and my job... I work in a bar, I’m a waiter and I also play with the band every once in a while"  
"Huh, P.E.?”  
"Probably" he smiled "you?"  
"No idea" he shrugged "probably law or accounting, I don’t know"  
"You’ll quit basketball then?"  
"It can still be a hobby" He shrugged  
He looked at him thoughtful "the idea of you being a lawyer doesn’t really sound too nice to me, I’m sorry to say"  
"Hehe, why not?"  
"For the same reason you want to be one, you can cause much more damage than you have done in basketball"  
Hanamiya laughed, pretending to be offended "oh that’s just mean!"  
"Is it really?" he smiled and ruffled his hair” making a perfect job and bringing Hanamiya back down from his slightly less terrible mood, now he was just as annoyed at the beginning thanks to that big idiot "you are probably hurting, want me to take care of the bruises?"  
"Oh please, it wasn't so bad"  
The other ignored him and went to the kitchen, coming back with several frozen bags  
"Whoa where you got all that from?"  
he smile sadly "sometimes my knee hurts too much for my analgesics to be strong enough and I can’t legally buy stronger ones, so I have to keep it cold and since I need them constantly for many hours I have to change them, and the more I have the colder I can keep it"  
"oh" he said awkwardly, he didn’t feel guilty parse but there was something about those same frozen packs used to help his own wounds made his stomach twist, Hanamiya was a sadist, and he liked hurting because it gave him power over people, he would rather get hurt than be helped, and even less forgiven, because those things positioned him further below in comparison to the other person, he wanted to be the one in control, and Kiyoshi was.. not broken, it was so hard to break him, they didn’t call him "heart of iron" for nothing, no matter what happened to him or how much pain he went through, he was still the same, it was horrible, was there really anything you would do to the guy to make him change? He was strong, too strong, Hanamiya hated that  
Kiyoshi took off the other's shirt softly and carefully and put a bag in a particularly ugly bruise in his rib, another one in his stomach, and then put one on his head just so make the headache disappear, he got his first aid kit and started to work on his split lip and then applied something carefully on his black eye "is this better?"  
The other nodded, the truth is it actually hurt a lot so what the other did was more than welcome physically, but he wasn't going to tell him that  
"Hmm... did they hurt you from your waist down?"  
"m…no" he was having a hard time talking when the other kept putting an alcohol stained piece of cotton in his lip and blowing , his lips were awfully close. He didn’t want Kiyoshi, not in that way at least, not in control, not with that hideous smile of his… The truth is he had considered… well… Being in control, hitting him, hurting him, making him beg, but right now, he couldn’t be any less turned on by the situation, he was just too vulnerable and the fact that the other wasn’t even hurting him made it worse. He could be in a masochistic side if he had to, it was infinitely less exiting but there was something, but this guy was nurturing and protecting him, it was far too hideous.  
"Oh please, you don’t have to be so self conscious" he said reassuringly and Hanamiya sighed at how much he didn’t get it.  
"Whatever, I got a scratch in my knee and one of my thighs hurts because of when they threw me to the ground"  
he was wearing loose pants so the other simply pulled them down to look at the injuries, he disinfected his knee and put another pack on the gruesome bruise he had on his thigh, paying no mind to the scars in them, even though he had certainly noticed them, the other explained  
"I was a stupid kid trying to make my parents feel guilty, it doesn’t matter..." he looked away  
"Huh" he looked at them frowning "can I ask guilty about what?"  
"Oh nothing important, just giving my younger brother all the attention, as I said I was a stupid 10 year old boy"  
"You started cutting at 10 years old?!"  
he sighed "it was stupid but it worked" he said laughing nostalgically "they sent me to a psychologist and all it took was some crocodile tears to have them constantly pay attention to me again"  
"… and how are things now?" he still looked horrified and as if he felt sorry for him, what a moron, he was having the same reaction that his parents had even though he was flat out saying it was all a strategy to manipulate them.  
"don’t know, he ran away a long time ago, what an idiot, sometimes we get some cards in the holidays or something but he is always very vague about what he is doing or where we can find him, he is also apparently doing fine so who cares"  
"Why did he run away?"  
"Because I told him to" he simply said "I threatened him and he just did what I said haha, he is such a moron"  
Kiyoshi looked up to him and sighed "you are a lost cause"  
"Wow, that’s something, coming from you, I’m flattered"  
"you shouldn't be" he simply said, and in that moment, Hanamiya had an idea, maybe that was the way to get to him, he knew that Kiyoshi's kindness was his weak spot, he could make him feel sorry for him, that way he would open the doors and Hanamiya could become close to him, maybe then he would be breakable  
"Stop being so condescending, you have no idea about what I’ve been through!"  
the other looked up confused but then smiled again "there is no way you can change when you don't even want to, if you are so comfortable being this way then there's nothing to it"  
"And who says I’m comfortable with it?!" he huffed  
"You aren't?" he raises an eyebrow, used to his false dignity remarks  
"Of course not you baka!!! it’s just that... it’s easier than getting involved, if I don’t take care of myself nobody is going to, you know?, look at yourself, you are so disgustingly selfless, look where that got you!"  
The other tilted his head "where?"  
"You can’t play! You are injured, you are going to be a teacher and probably get paid terribly afterwards! You already have to look for a job and your apartment is about as big a shoebox"  
Kiyoshi laughed "I already got a call from one of the kings, they want me to be their coach, I told them I want to study first and they say they’ll have the place open when I’m done, and if I make the team win the winter cup I’m already going to manage to find a job wherever I want, this is temporary, not to mention the fact that I know a lot of people in the sport and I’m friends with any of them and it is legitimate, it has nothing to do with the contacts, I believe I’m in a very good place" he smiled, his smile wasn’t one of entire happiness, he knew Hanamiya was alone  
"Oh, so what?! Sooner or later you’ll end up realizing that being like that is only going to make you hurt more!"  
The other's eyes widened and so did his smile, he pet his hair softly "so you are like this because you don’t want to be the one getting hurt?"  
"... Not entirely" he looked away, he considered stuttering but he figured that would be too obvious, but a subtle pout could work.  
Kiyoshi smiled and wrapped his arms around him "that's great, because I have a record of never hurting anyone, why don’t you let your guard down with me?"  
"What? Do you expect me not to think you will have some sort of resentment towards me?"  
"Give me a small chance; I can earn your trust"  
"You are impossible…" He groaned  
"Please?" he gave him those irresistible puppy eyes of his  
"Argh, fine!"  
The other smiled and hugged him softly, burying his face in the other's shoulder  
"Fuck you"  
He paid that comment no mind "can I call you by your name?"  
The other was taken aback by that but nodded "but don’t use any sort of terminations"  
"Aw alright... Makoto"  
His heart definitely did not skip a beat at that "...Teppei"  
The other held him tighter, and... They say there’s no time like the present, Hanamiya took advantage of the emotional mess he was and he cupped both of his cheeks, kissing him softly. Much to his surprise, the other kissed back instantly, holding him caringly. 'Oh please, don’t tell me he had ulterior motives from the start' he thought but didn’t back down, instead he wrapped his sore legs around him  
"Mmm Teppei" he said softly and kissed his neck, still very softly, he couldn’t believe that idiot didn’t notice his act  
The other was holding him close, Hanamiya wasn’t sure about when he had swapped positions but now he was straddling his lap, he slid a cold hand under his shirt and rolled closer to him "can I stay and sleep here?"  
Kiyoshi sighed "what has gotten to you? A minute ago you were saying all kind of things just to drive me away"  
"you opened that fucking door you better be ready for what comes, I’m not the kind of guy who would hold back because it’s not socially accepted to go so fast, I don’t give a fuck, all I know is I’m almost naked and you have big hands and I want them all over my body"  
Kiyoshi’s eyes lightened with something Hanamiya had never seen in them... lust, he was suddenly pulled to a tongue kiss, and as he moaned into it he felt the others gigantic hands grabbing his ass and making him roll his hips against his  
Hanamiya grinned and bit his neck "not fair, you are fully clothed" the other simply carried him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed, he took off his shirt and pants and then laid on top of him, still rubbing his hips with only the, by now wet, fabric of their underwear in-between, and Hanamiya had to admit, it felt great, he pulled him to a kiss and then chuckled "one day you are going to fist me, remember that"  
Teppei laughed and kissed him softly "not today"  
"What are your plans for tonight then?"  
"oh well I was thinking about continuing this for as long as you could handle, then probably use my mouth and just tease you as much as possible so you come as many times and as intensely as possible"  
Well that was unexpected coming from mister right, he liked it, he liked this side, it was more sinful and more… human, and he could work with this.  
“Mm, now that’s mean~”he grinned “I want to suck your big fat cock too”  
The other’s face heat up and he laughed, his majestic shiny goodness shining through again, he wrapped his arms around Hanamiya and started to kiss his neck softly, he huffed, disgusted at the incredible greatness, it was as if the other was glowing, irradiating light from his being out of the sheer marvel of his person. “Stop being so perfect, it’s annoying”  
“Huh? You think imp perfect?”  
“Not in that way you are just too… ugh, it pisses me off, can’t you just, let go and act like a regular person would?”  
“What’s the fun in acting like a regular person would?” he asked with a golden smile  
“because you are taking advantage of…” He stopped himself from continuing  
He raised an eyebrow “of…?”  
“Of my emotions alright! You are making everything more difficult for me!!” he yelled  
“Your… oh-I’m, I’m sorry” he wrapped his arms around him and had him bury his face in his neck “I'll stop being so exuberant now, I’m sorry”  
Hanamiya sighed but decided that oh well; he was trying “mmm just fucking me! Dirty talk like you just did, call me your fucking bitch I don’t know, do stuff like that” he whined, making just he sounded as sensually needy as he possibly could.  
This seemed to have the right impact on the other, because his underwear was basically ripped off and a lubed up, big, oh so big finger, slid inside his entrance, he let out a long moan, arching his back and opening his legs “fuck me, oh god fuck me, please” he whined in-between pants, giving up all resistance and the very last trace of dominance he might have had, but he was in control, he knew he was still in control.  
Teppei complied and started to thrust that finger in and out, and then another finger joined it, then a third, by that point Hanamiya had become a drooling, squirming, moaning mess. And he was so, so close…  
He stopped moving much to Hanamiya’s dislike “why the fuck did you do that?”  
He grinned “I said I was going to tease you”  
“Noo don’t stop, please, I’m begging you, you can keep me from coming if you want but please just, please” he cried desperately  
Teppei smiled “I have nothing I can use to stop you from coming, and using my hand sounds uncomfortable and inefficient”  
He rolled his eyes “ugh there are millions of things you can use for that! Do you have a rope? Or a strand or you’re fucking shoelaces whatever”  
He reached for a lovely red ribbon, Hanamiya gave him a look but decided he was too horny to bother with the questions he might want to formulate, he tied that ribbon tightly to the base of his cock, making a little bow on top of his sack. “Oh goodness what a sight” Teppei said as he liked it, slowly caressing his thighs and then moving up to suck on his dick, as the other writhed and moaned, repeating his name over and over.  
Those moans went straight to his dick and soon he was lubing himself up and positioning himself against the other, who groaned desperately and wrapped his arms around his neck  
“Oh god fuck me I’m yours~”  
He started to slowly press inside, but when he noticed how easily the other took him he pressed a little quicker “you have done this a million times haven’t you whore?”  
Hanamiya rejoiced at the insult and nodded, rolling his hips and taking him fully inside of him “just move, I can take it, move, and fuck me hard!”  
The other complied, still marveled at how easy the other handled it, he grabbed him by the hair and kissed his neck, enjoying his reaction more than anything  
Hanamiya was literally crying. He was enjoying himself way more than he would like to admit, this side of Kiyoshi was more like something he wanted, he had hoped he wouldn’t be so annoying, but it was still better, and he liked to think that nobody could get this out of him, even if he knew it was probably not true, he was going to have to work a bit harder to see the worst of him, but for now, it was an improvement.  
He lost track of time, so he didn’t know how long it had been before he felt the hot cum spill inside of him, he gasped surprised and looked at Teppei, who let out a growl as he came, and he turned to Hanamiya with a dumb, paternalistic smile and wrapped his arms tenderly around him. Hanamiya realized he was shivering, and he noticed the tears on his eyes just now.  
“Are you all right?” he nodded “you are cute like this, do you want to stop now or…”  
“If by that you mean you’ll let me come then yes. Do that.” He said in a raspy voice  
Kiyoshi moved back down and took him in his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing his head for a bit before he undid the ribbon. The sound that Hanamiya made was not human.  
He moved back up and wiped his mouth, holding him tenderly again, softly nuzzling his hair  
Hanamiya cleared his throat, embarrassed and now angrier than before, he didn’t like this, he didn’t like being like this, he didn’t like this kind of submission, and now he was starting to regret he ever came here. Teppei seemed to realize the turmoil and self-hatred going on in his head, because he kissed his shoulder and held a bit tighter “I didn’t know you would be so good”  
“What?” Hanamiya turned around, unable to stop pouting like a pitiful child  
“That was really good, I hadn’t had this much fun in a long time” he kissed him softly “are you going to leave before I wake up?”  
“Probably”  
“Are you going to pretend this never happened and avoid ever bringing up the subject again?”  
Not at all “certainly”  
Teppei’s smile disappeared “It’s a shame” he spooned him and buried his face in his shoulder  
“Is it?”  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind doing this again…”  
Hanamiya sighed and turned around irritated  
“look, I’m a fucking slut but what about you, how could you be so ready to have sex with someone like me, if anything, I thought you would be the one regretting this and trying to pretend it never happened!”  
Teppei smiled and held his hand in his bigger one “you seem to think I hate you, but I never did”  
That caught him off guard “what?”  
“I could just as well have broken my knee anywhere else! Life goes on, and I’m sure you have had your fair share of misery in your life too” he pulled his hand closer “before you broke my leg, somebody had to break you, I have always known that”  
He removed his hand from his grasp, pulling it away and held it himself, on top of his chest. “I’m NOT broken!!!”  
Teppei wrapped his arms around him and placed soft kisses in the side of his face “I’m sorry I called you a lost cause, I was wrong”  
He froze at that “what are you trying to say?”  
“When you broke my leg, I had a lot of people around who cared about me, I don’t think you had that yourself, it’s not that I’m stronger than you Makoto, I was just never alone like you”  
“Shut up! Go fuck yourself!” if he had to hear more of this condescending bullshit, he was going to kill somebody  
“Ok, I’ll shut up now, but please don’t leave in the morning, can you do that?”  
He was silent for a moment  
“Please?”  
Hanamiya let out a long, exasperated sigh  
“Fine!”  
The idiot smiled and kissed him again “thank you!” he said, holding him close  
That idiot had fallen for it.  
All of it…  
But who is the real idiot here?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this ended up looking like a Hanamiya defense, for what's worth, i still think he is a piece of shit.


End file.
